XMen Z: Saiyans vs Mutants
by zigmas
Summary: X-Men and Dragon Ball Z crossover. What if Bishop's time-travel mission turned out to be much weirder, than he ever expected? Will the ultimate mutant villain withstand the power of the super warriors? Finished.
1. Where am I?

X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants.

Disclaimer:

Hi, it's me again, SuperVegeta aka zigmas.

This is my third fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

Series involved:

Dragon Ball Z

X-Men

CHAPTER 1 "Where am I?"

...The battle against MajinBuu was over several years ago.

Everybody forgot about him and the "good" Buu even became a national favourite thanks to his friend Mr. Satan.

Goku, Vegeta and their families had lived peacefully long enough to become unaware of any new dangers they might encounter.

Actually nothing bad had ever happened until...

Bulma was working in her lab as usual.

She was researching some kind of a new spaceship fuel.

Suddenly a loud noise spread over the room.

A bright light appeared nearby.

And just then...

A man jumped out of it!

Bulma screamed and ran out.

The man was equally surprised.

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber at 200 G.

But even 50-cm titanium walls weren't enough to stop Bulma's voice.

_**"HEEELP! Vegeta, come here right NOW!"**_

Vegeta jumped out of the chamber.

_**"Yeeesss? What's AGAIN? Where is that (fourth? fifth? HUNDREDTH?) mouse I'm gonna kill NOW..?"**_

Bulma looked at him sternly.

_**"Go and look at that "mouse" right now! He's in the lab!"**_

_**"WHO'S in the lab? Freezer? Cell? Or it's just that pervert Roshi? I don't have time for such nonsense!"**_

_**"Vegeta, please GO and find out by yourself. I'm afraid of him!"**_

Vegeta sighed and went to the lab.

BUT...

There wasn't a single "mouse" not just any MAN!

_**"Yeah, Bulma. You and your imagination... Aahh..! USELESS!"**_

_**"Bbbut... I SAW him! I swear!"**_

_**"See ya in the evening. And DON'T bother me again, understood?"**_

_**"...Arrgh!"**_

But Bulma WAS right!

It's just that the man ran out of the lab as quickly as possible since he was also AFRAID of her!

Well, not of HER but of somebody that might come to "help" her.

He was very confused of what had just happened.

Pan was going home from school when she saw a stranger sneaking towards their house.

She also sneaked closer and tapped him on the shoulder,

_**"Do I know you?"**_

But his reaction was shocking!

The man jumped some 3 meters away and pulled out a HUGE gun!

He aimed at Pan but then realized she was just a little girl and stopped.

_**"HEY! Don't you ever tap me again like that! Unless you became bored with life."**_

Pan looked at him and smiled.

_**"Rrright, sir! By the way, who ARE you?"**_

_**"Name's Bishop. And yours?"**_

_**"Pan. Nice to meet you."**_

_**"Say, isn't that your house? You look like having caught a "thief"."**_

_**"Well, yes. Come in, please."**_

Pan rang the doorbell.

Chichi was the one who opened the door.

_**"Hi, Pan! Who's your friend?"**_

_**"Hello, ma'am. I am not her friend. We have just met here."**_

_**"Well, still come in, please."**_

_**"Thank you. Say, are there any men round here?"**_

_**"Yes, my husband is home. I'll call him right now. GOOOKUUU! WE HAVE GUESTS!"**_

_**"Granny, do you have to SHOUT like that?"**_

_**"Sorry, dear."**_

Just then Goku appeared.

_**"Hi, Pan! Who's your friend?"**_

_**"Rrrrrr... Grandpa, HE'S NOT MY FRIEND! We have just met here!"**_

_**"Ok, ok. I can hear you. So, mister, ..?"**_

_**"Name's Bishop. And I don't have much time!"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"YES! Now listen..."**_

Gohan was heading home.

His mind was full of ideas he was working on now at the university.

He rang the doorbell but nobody answered.

So he opened the door with his key and entered.

Then he saw a crowd in the dining room.

_**"Oh, Gohan. We've got a "guest" who needs our help. And I think you would understand him better than we all."**_

_**"Hi, sir. I'm listening."**_

_**"So listen: I can't understand what exactly happened but I somehow travelled into a wrong dimension."**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"I said listen! I was travelling through time to help my people but the device worked badly and here I am. I don't even know WHERE I am! They say it's Earth! But I don't SEE here anything like Earth! Those "animals" don't look like normal earthlings! Live dinos! Cat-men, dog-men, lizard-men! WHERE AM I?"**_

To be continued...

------------------

P.S.

ALL of my fanfics were checked with Word and their structure was also altered.

NOW most of the sentences are made into separate "paragraphs" for better view.

The text was edited a bit, too.

ENJOY:)


	2. Travelling through time and space

X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants.

CHAPTER 2 "Travelling through time and space."

Bishop's question was very easy and very hard to answer since the answer was... the Earth!

Only WHAT Earth..?

Goku, Gohan and even Pan had not a single clue what was "wrong" with the Earth that made Bishop so scared.

Goku suggested going to... Bulma and ask her maybe she could answer the question.

Bishop realized that he was going BACK only when they came close to the lab.

Well, it wasn't his idea and it wasn't his fault...

But Bulma screamed again as soon as she saw him.

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"Bulma, calm down. He's Bishop and he needs your help desperately."**_

_**"Ok. I'll help him if I can."**_

Just then Vegeta came in: "Hi everybody. What's up?"

_**"Hi, Vegeta. This is Bishop. He came here for Bulma's help. He's from some other dimension!"**_

_**"Yeah, right. As usual."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Yeah, Bishop, aliens and strangers are often guests in here."**_

_**"Veeery weird... And you still say it's THE Earth..."**_

_**"So, Bulma, any ideas?"**_

_**"Oh, wait. Here, my teleporter. Maybe it will help you."**_

_**"Thanks. I'll see what I can do about your problem."**_

It took Bulma some hours to get into the teleporter's working ideas but she eventually made it.

Now she was trying to understand how to teleport Bishop back to "his" dimension.

In the mean time men were talking about the differences between their Earths.

Bishop couldn't tell any other differences rather than living dinos and strange people.

Though he also was unable to say which continent was it since this "Earth" was absolutely geographically different from his own.

Just then Bulma came out and said she finished the device.

Bishop jumped up and followed her.

Everybody else also came in.

Bulma gave him the modified device and said he should try if it works.

Bishop pushed a button and... NOTHING HAPPENED!

He pushed again... and again... and again...

NOTHING!

He got mad and threw it onto the ground.

Suddenly...

A loud "BOOM!" shook the room.

A vortex appeared from nowhere and swallowed Bishop... and three more people!

Goku, Vegeta and Pan were thrown through time and space together with Bishop!

...Everybody was in the room.

Professor Xavier was speaking about some recent unrest against mutants.

Everybody was listening... except for Jubilee who was too tired.

She excused herself and went to her room.

For a very strange reason she decided to go for a walk before sleep.

She walked round the house twice and was heading to the door when she saw a man sneaking nearby.

She screamed loudly and ran into the house.

Professor suddenly stopped speaking and felt a strange presence nearby.

Suddenly Jubilee ran in screaming for help.

Wolverine was the first to run out followed by the others.

And then Bishop started shooting.

He shot several blasts until Wolverine pulled the gun from his hands.

_**"What is going on?"**_

_**"Yeah, tell us you stranger."**_

_**"I must kill you all! I must save the future!"**_

To be continued...


	3. Assassin? Me?

X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants.

CHAPTER 3 "Assassin? Me?"

Even unarmed Bishop was still dangerous.

He shot several blasts out of his own hands, though missed!

Just then the Professor drove in.

_**"Stop all of this immediately! Who are you and what do you want from us?"**_

Bishop stopped firing.

_**"Name's Bishop and I'm here to stop an assassination!"**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"And who will be assassinated?"**_

_**"Hey, wait a sec! What do WE have to do with any assassinations?"**_

_**"I know for sure that one of you will assassinate senator Kelly. And this will lead to huge problems in the future!"**_

_**"What do YOU know about the future?"**_

_**"I CAME from the future!"**_

_**"Fairytales..! Any proof?"**_

_**"Guys, just look at his gun! I've never seen anything like that."**_

_**"Small proof. So, Bishop, and WHO is the assassin?"**_

_**"I don't know but I WILL know before it's too late! I'm gonna kill you ALL!"**_

_**"Here we go again..!"**_

_**"STOP! Bishop, please calm down and let's discuss this peacefully."**_

_**"Or I'll let his intestines see the daylight..."**_

_**"WOLVERINE! I said we will discuss it PEACEFULLY!"**_

_**"All rrright then..."**_

...Meanwhile in the city.

_**"WWWHERE ARE WE?"**_

_**"No idea."**_

_**"Well, this looks like Earth... I hope so..."**_

_**"Kakarot! What have you done THIS TIME?"**_

_**"It wasn't me! It's just that teleporter!"**_

_**"Guys, please stop it! I'm hungry!"**_

_**"Yeah, me too! Let's find a place to eat."**_

_**"Kakarot, you are the most always-hungry Saiyan I've ever met..."**_

X-Men and Bishop discussed the strange situation all night long.

It was already late morning when suddenly two more X-Men came in.

_**"Hi guys! Oh, we have a guest!"**_

_**"Gambit's here! What's up?"**_

_**"YOU'RE DOWN! Now I remembered. YOU are the assassin!"**_

Bishop was about to blast Gambit but was stopped by Cyclops and Wolverine.

_**"CALM DOWN! Nobody is going to kill anybody! Understood?"**_

Gambit ran out and Bishop followed him.

But Gambit was faster and managed to get lost.

Bishop came back to the house angry.

_**"Now you've done it..! The future is doomed..."**_

And ran away again.

Goku's stomach was complaining more loudly with each step.

Those stupid restaurants didn't take their money!

Well, this Earth has the same rules as their own - no money, no food...

Suddenly they saw a group of people surrounding a strange-looking guy and looking like they're gonna beat him up.

Pan was the first to react.

_**"HEY! What's going on here?"**_

_**"We've caught a MUTANT, can't you see it? Now go away!"**_

_**"A mutant? What's THAT?"**_

_**"That's not your business! Get lost, girly!"**_

_**"Ehm, guys. Don't you think shouting at little girls is rude?"**_

_**"Oh, so you also wanna be beaten? MUTANT LOVER!"**_

The whole company turned to Goku and prepared to fight.

Well, that's what THEY thought...

It took Goku about 2 seconds to knock all of them onto the ground.

_**"What's that? Are you a mutant too?"**_

_**"Well, as far as I know - NO."**_

_**"Guys, RUN!"**_

The group ran away.

Pan approached the guy and asked what happened.

_**"Well, those creeps caught me nearby and were going to beat me. Thanks for saving me."**_

_**"But what are those strange talks about "mutants"? Who are they?"**_

_**"You DON'T think I'm strange?"**_

_**"Well... Hard to say actually."**_

_**"Maybe you are also mutants?"**_

_**"If I knew WHAT that means..."**_

_**"I know the place where you can find the answer! Come with me."**_

Soon they approached just the same house Bishop was yesterday.

_**"Here we are. Here lives a man that could help you - professor Xavier."**_

_**"Thanks and good luck."**_

All three Saiyans came closer and Goku rang the doorbell.

Soon a woman with long white hair opened the door.

_**"Yes? What can I help you?"**_

_**"We'd like to meet professor Xavier."**_

_**"Come in then."**_

To be continued...


	4. Mutants? NO, Saiyans!

X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants.

CHAPTER 4 "Mutants? NO, Saiyans!"

Gambit finally returned back to Professor's house.

He came just a few minutes after Goku's group arrived.

Goku was talking to Professor.

_**"Sir, I'm not quite sure if you could possibly help us but still..."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"You see, we are from another dimension..!"**_

_**"HUH?"**_

_**"WOW! Hey, Beast, did you like the joke?"**_

_**"No, we DID come from another dimension. This Earth is quite similar to ours but still..."**_

_**"Gambit's here! What's up, guys?"**_

_**"Gambit, these people say they're from another DIMENSION!"**_

_**"Yeah, like I believe them..!"**_

_**"Never mind... Professor, one more question. Who are these so-called "mutants"?"**_

_**"MUTANTS? What do YOU know about mutants?"**_

_**"Actually nothing. That's why we came here. We saved some strange guy from the mob and he said we should come here..."**_

_**"What the... Professor, let me throw these idiots out!"**_

_**"No, wait. You really want to know about mutants?"**_

_**"Yes, sir, we'd like to."**_

_**"Very well then. Come with me."**_

Everybody went to the X-Men's main room.

...After some conversation the guests wanted to see the training room that was mentioned by Beast.

When they came there Beast launched the simulation computer.

He switched it to the easiest level and told Wolverine to show the guests how it works.

Wolverine came into the room and fought a while against some strange robots and mutants generated by the simulation.

_**"Oh, that's what it is! COOL! May WE try it, please?"**_

_**"Well, I don't know. Do you think you could handle any of those enemies?"**_

_**"Hah! Kakarot, let me show those idiots what a Saiyan is!"**_

_**"Sorry? What IS a Saiyan?"**_

_**"Eee... How to explain it..."**_

_**"Let me SHOW it NOW!"**_

_**"Beast, don't switch the level. I don't want any injuries in here."**_

_**"Yeah, right. INJURIES..! HAH!"**_

Vegeta came into the room.

Suddenly a robot sprang from the corner and shot.

But...

After a second it exploded and the bullet flew into the wall.

Vegeta was already in another place and ready for any new action.

After some 5 robots he got mad.

_**"Give me any CHALLENGE! And as soon as possible!"**_

Goku laughed.

_**"Increase the level to max. He'll handle it."**_

Beast sighed and increased the level.

Now there were some strange mutants attacking Vegeta.

One tried to smash him with a chain, another shot laser beams, yet another...

Everything was useless!

Vegeta destroyed them in a second and demanded new challenges!

Beast was shocked.

_**"What's THAT? He's stronger than ANY mutant I know! Who ARE you, guys?"**_

_**"We are Saiyans, aliens to be exact."**_

Goku smiled but Beast and all the others were shocked indeed.

_**"ALIENS? But you look just like humans! More human than some mutants look like..."**_

_**"But that's true. We also had tails but now those are gone. Saiyans are the strongest warriors in the Universe."**_

_**"Grandpa, tell them about the SuperSaiyans!"**_

_**"Oh, yeah. You are right, Pan."**_

_**"Kakarot, I have a better idea. Let's fight so they would see our TRUE power."**_

_**"I don't know, Vegeta. It's too dangerous and useless. We ARE the strongest Saiyans, aren't we?"**_

_**"KAKAROT! Fight me NOW!"**_

_**"Sorry, but why did you say your name is Goku and he called you Kakarot twice already?"**_

_**"Kakarot is my Saiyanic name and Goku is my Earthen name... I lost my memory when I was a small child..."**_

_**"Maybe you would let me view your memories? I do think it would be very interesting for all of us. We have a special machine for that."**_

_**"Well, if it doesn't include NEEDLES. I HATE NEEDLES!"**_

_**"No, it's absolutely painless."**_

_**"Ok then."**_

To be continued...


	5. Flashback

X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants.

CHAPTER 5 "Flashback."

It took only a few minutes to switch Cerebron on.

Goku sat down into the special chair and were connected to the machine.

Now his memories could be viewed on the screen!

_**"So, where do we start?"**_

_**"Well, start from the beginning."**_

_**"Ok."**_

Goku concentrated on his childhood.

The screen flashed a second and then everybody could see a hut and a small boy chopping wood.

Well, "chopping" wouldn't be the exact word.

He smashed them with his hands!

_**"Wow! Such a strong child."**_

_**"Indeed."**_

Then they saw a blue-haired girl.

Then... Goku attacked her!

_**"Yeah, that's how I met Bulma."**_

_**"Kakarot, you fool..!"**_

_**"Look! He's invincible to bullets!"**_

Bulma tried to shoot Goku but he simply avoided it.

The screen flashed again.

Now it was Goku's training at Master Roshi's.

_**"What is he doing?"**_

_**"Training, I guess."**_

_**"Strange..."**_

Another flash.

A strange green guy fought with Goku.

_**"Is that one a mutant?"**_

_**"No, that's just Piccolo. Well, the old evil one."**_

_**"Is he a Saiyan?"**_

_**"No. But he's an alien, too."**_

_**"Strange..."**_

_**"Indeed."**_

Flash.

Now it was another green guy but much younger.

_**"Who's that now?"**_

_**"Oh, just Piccolo Junior. He's good now."**_

Yet another flash.

_**"Hey! This must be a Saiyan! He's just like you!"**_

_**"Yeah, that's Raditz, my brother. An EVIL brother, too."**_

Now it was Piccolo firing a blast at Goku holding Raditz.

_**"What is going on?"**_

_**"You mean you're DEAD?"**_

_**"Not by now."**_

_**"AAAAAHHHH! Zombie!"**_

_**"No, just watch further."**_

Now Goku was travelling along the Snake Way.

_**"What is that? Your afterworld?"**_

_**"Something REALLY strange is going on."**_

Goku finally reached the end of the way.

Now he jumped up to a small... planet.

_**"A PLANET? Where did that come from?"**_

_**"Professor, are you sure Cerebron is functioning well?"**_

_**"Yes, I guess. I am very confused, too."**_

_**"Please, watch further."**_

_**"Ok..."**_

Now Goku was going back after being... revived!

_**"That's something really odd... I don't believe this."**_

_**"Look, isn't that... Vegeta?"**_

_**"Yes, me and Vegeta were enemies at first."**_

_**"Shut up, Kakarot. It's all your fault that I'm stuck here on Earth."**_

_**"Well, Vegeta, you aren't stuck HERE because of me."**_

_**"You know what I meant!"**_

_**"Quiet! Let us watch the screen."**_

Now Goku and Vegeta were fighting.

They were so powerful that the ground was shaking and cracking!

_**"Wow! That's power I'd say."**_

_**"Ha! You didn't see our REAL power yet."**_

Finally Vegeta was defeated and fled in his spaceship.

_**"Such a good fight. Cool!"**_

_**"Yeah, it's a pity that green guy died. I thought you said you were almost friends."**_

_**"Well, we still are."**_

_**"Huh? But he was vapourised!"**_

_**"That's why we left for Namek. Watch further."**_

Now Goku was travelling in a spaceship.

And also training under 100 G!

_**"That's a TRAINING!"**_

_**"Yes, it was tough."**_

Another flash.

Now there were Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and a child fighting against some aliens.

_**"Who's that boy? We saw him during some previous fights."**_

_**"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He's my son Gohan."**_

_**"He's my father, too."**_

_**"Hey! How old are you then? You look too young to be a grandpa!"**_

_**"Well, Saiyans stay younger longer than humans."**_

_**"Who's that freak?"**_

_**"Oh, just Freezer - the most evil being in the Universe."**_

_**"But you stopped him, right?"**_

_**"Yes, of course. Watch."**_

Now Freezer was changing shape.

He grew bigger and uglier.

_**"Ewwww... Yuk."**_

_**"Not that yuk yet."**_

After some fighting Freezer changed again.

_**"That's yuk."**_

_**"And strong too."**_

After yet another change Freezer was so strong that even the ground shook.

Just then he killed a short guy next to Goku.

_**"How evil."**_

_**"What is going on?"**_

Goku on the screen was shining and soon was engulfed with bright energy.

His hair turned yellow.

_**"Well, THAT'S a SuperSaiyan!"**_

_**"WOW! Super!"**_

_**"Yeah, Super...Saiyan."**_

Freezer was being beaten by SSJ Goku.

Just then he charged a huge energy ball and threw it at Goku.

But he missed and the ball sank into the ground.

_**"What was that?"**_

_**"Why the ground is shaking even more?"**_

_**"Well, Freezer tried to blow up the planet. And he succeeded."**_

Flash.

Goku was flying at a high speed followed by a laser disc.

_**"Oh, another of Freezer's attacks. His fatal though."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

Goku evaded the disc several times and then flew closer to Freezer.

_**"Now I get it. Brilliant!"**_

Freezer was cut apart by his own disc.

_**"Cool!"**_

_**"What's next - any more aliens to watch?"**_

_**"Not quite."**_

_**"Guys, we have company!"**_

_**"Oh, no! Not that idiot again..!"**_

To be continued...


	6. Double trouble

X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants.

CHAPTER 6 "Double trouble."

_**"Look who's here. What do you want again?"**_

_**"Ok, I won't try to kill you any more. But we must think of a way to stop the assassination."**_

_**"But you said it would be an X-Man. So what can we do if we have no idea what the nonsense is this all about?"**_

_**"I think we should be nearby at the time it would be executed and stop it at once."**_

_**"So, you do know the time, don't you?"**_

_**"Yes, tomorrow at noon."**_

_**"Then we'll meet there at 11 AM."**_

...The next day at 11 AM.

Most of the X-Men came to the place while Goku's group stayed with Xavier.

_**"So we are here. But what should we do now?"**_

_**"Let's split and guard the perimeter."**_

_**"Ok. Let's catch that assassin whoever he or she is."**_

All of the X-Men walked in different directions and hid.

They thought that there wouldn't be anything until exactly noon.

But they were wrong.

Jubilee was attacked first.

A mutant obviously with some sort of fire powers was blasting everything around.

Most of the X-Men ran to help Jubilee but not all.

For some reason Gambit decided to go and look at the senator whether he's ok.

But when he entered the room he saw... HIMSELF!

The other Gambit was aiming at the senator and speaking of the X-Men being the assassins.

Senator's secretary was sitting on the floor nearby but she saw everything.

It was obvious that the impostor wanted her to be the eyewitness of the assassination.

Both Gambits began fighting.

Just then Rogue flew in.

_**"What is going on? TWO Gambits?"**_

_**"No, he's an impostor. Shoot him at once."**_

_**"No, HE is an impostor. Shoot him!"**_

_**"Well, it seems that I'd rather take you both down to be sure."**_

Just then one of Gambits turned into a black-dressed woman.

_**"A shape shifter! That's how you decided to set up the X-Men. But Mystique, why?"**_

_**"I was afraid. It's all Apocalypse. He's too powerful to be ignored."**_

_**"Apocalypse? What does he want from us? Or from the senator?"**_

_**"I don't know. I know that you X-Men are first on his list of dislikes."**_

_**"Then tell him that we aren't tasty at all."**_

Mystique ran away.

_**"What was this all about?"**_

_**"Calm down, senator. Everything is under control now."**_

Gambit and Rogue went to the others and told them what happened.

_**"Therefore, you can go back, Bishop. Nothing is gonna be wrong now."**_

_**"I really hope so."**_

Bishop turned his teleporter on and disappeared.

...The future, Forge's lab.

Bishop has just appeared through the portal.

_**"Forge, I've just stopped the assassination. Everything is gonna be ok."**_

_**"I don't think so..."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"The plague... You must stop the plague."**_

_**"WHAT plague?"**_

_**"Just after the failed assassination a strange virus was discovered attacking people. Mutants were blamed of being the source but it wasn't true. The virus was of some cyber genetic source and not purely biological. Its origin is still unknown. First victims were humans but most survived. Then the virus attacked mutants. This caused it to mutate into a very deadly disease that killed thousands of both humans and mutants. Bishop, you must stop it."**_

_**"I'll do all I can."**_

Bishop teleported again.

...Present days.

It was already a week that Goku, Vegeta and Pan were forced to stay at Xavier's – they had no other place to go.

One day they were talking with the X-Men when... Bishop came in.

_**"Hey, Bishop, what are you doing here this time?"**_

_**"I have some news. Really BAD news."**_

Bishop told them about the plague.

_**"And I have no idea how should I stop it. Neither who created it."**_

_**"Well, let's do our best - this is the only thing left."**_

Just then Jubilee ran in.

_**"Turn on the TV! Look, they are attacking mutants."**_

The reportage was showing a mob attacking some mutants and shouting: "Get out of here, you filthy mutants. You are those that spread the plague."

_**"X-Men, we have a job to do."**_

Everybody gathered in the jet and they flew away.

The Saiyans were left behind as usual.

But this time Goku decided to join the action.

So they simply flew behind the jet with their own powers,

To be continued...


	7. The plague

X-Men Z: Saiyans vs Mutants.

CHAPTER 7 "The plague."

The jet was fast so the X-Men got to the place very soon.

Bishop ran towards the mob and tried to stop them.

Somebody shot at him and Bishop used his mutant powers to shot back.

It was getting dangerous in there.

But the X-Men did their job well - soon the mob dispersed and went away.

Goku and his group arrived too late to see anything except for the last back.

_**"So, Bishop, what can we do about the plague?"**_

_**"I don't know..."**_

_**"Maybe I could prove that the plague wasn't caused by mutants."**_

_**"Good idea, Beast. Since you ARE a scientist."**_

_**"Then I'll do it. Let's hope I'll succeed..."**_

...A few days later.

Beast and several X-Men went to the court to prove that mutants are innocent and didn't cause the plague.

While Beast was talking a strange man approached him.

He was about to attack Beast but Bishop saved him.

They struggled for a while and suddenly the man became ill.

_**"Look! Remember what I said? Mutants DO cause the plague! Help!"**_

And he ran away.

...Back to the X-Men's.

_**"Bishop, what did you do? Now they have "proof"..!"**_

_**"I was saving Beast. That man tried to infect him."**_

_**"Look! Bishop is right! That man had a sprayer. He got infected by himself!"**_

_**"We must find him and find out what is going on."**_

The Professor used Cerebron and located that man.

_**"Let's visit that impostor!"**_

_**"Look, we also wanna go with you, please..!"**_

_**"Pan, what could such a little girl possibly do in such dangerous situation?"**_

_**"But sir, did you forget about WHO we are? We fear no dangers and might help you."**_

_**"Kakarot is right. Besides I'm too bored to stay behind. Let's go together."**_

_**"Well then..."**_

...Somewhere beneath the surface.

_**"You must help me! Look, I'm ill!"**_

_**"It was your own fault that you became ill."**_

Suddenly a huge explosion went off and a wall collapsed.

_**"There you are. We need to ask you a few questions."**_

_**"The X-Men! Go away, mutants!"**_

But this wasn't the only surprise.

A stranger appeared from nowhere (obviously teleported) and aimed at one of the men.

_**"Apocalypse, I will stop you!"**_

And then he started shooting.

But... The "man" suddenly turned into... a mutant!

_**"You won't stop me. Neither of you."**_

_**"Wwwwwhat is going on? You are a mutant..!"**_

The ill man was terrified.

_**"I am beyond the mutants as they are beyond you! I'm invincible."**_

_**"We'll see about that."**_

Cyclops shot his eye-laser at Apocalypse and hit him.

_**"HAHAHA! Your attacks won't hurt me. Give up now!"**_

Rogue tried to hit Apocalypse with a piece of metal but was thrown away.

Others were shooting but couldn't harm him too.

_**"What is going on here?"**_

_**"Who are those? They aren't from the X-Men."**_

_**"It's not important who we are. WHAT IS GOING ON?"**_

_**"I don't know you and I don't care. Go away or be destroyed!"**_

_**"Oh, NOW I get it. A new enemy? Or an old one?"**_

_**"That's not important, Kakarot. Let's beat him at once. His power level is much lower than ours."**_

_**"What are they talking about? Are they nuts? Apocalypse is VERY powerful!"**_

_**"HAAAAA!"**_

_**"HAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Goku and Vegeta turned into SuperSaiyans!

Everybody else was stunned.

_**"What is THAT? Ah, I think we saw this... Something "super", yeah?"**_

_**"SuperSaiyans to be exact! Grandpa, Vegeta, kick his ass!"**_

_**"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"**_

Apocalypse began growing.

_**"What... Everybody RUN!"**_

The basement was shaking and could collapse any minute.

Everybody rushed out and saw Apocalypse growing as big as a house.

_**"Now I'll get rid of you once and for all! HAHAHA!"**_

He started shooting lasers at everybody.

The X-Men were forced to seek safety.

But Goku and Vegeta weren't going to give up.

They accumulated as much power as they could and prepared to attack Apocalypse.

_**"Vegeta, let's kick him!"**_

_**"You don't have to tell me that. Attack!"**_

_**"KA...ME..."**_

_**"FINAL..."**_

_**"...HA...ME..."**_

_**"...FLASH!"**_

_**"...HAAA!"**_

The unified blast hit Apocalypse at once.

But... He survived!

_**"Your pitiful attacks won't hurt me! Now DIE!"**_

He shot several more times and scattered the Saiyans like babies.

_**"Oh, no! What can we do?"**_

_**"As much as I hate it but we have no other ways..."**_

_**"Fusion? Vegeta, you're a genius!"**_

_**"But I HATE it..."**_

_**"Please, let's do it!"**_

_**"OK..."**_

Goku and Vegeta stood into their positions and started the "dance".

_**"FUUUU..."**_

_**"...SION!"**_

They merged into Vegetto!

Actually they even merged into SSJ VEGETTO!

_**"Unbelievable! What was THAT?"**_

_**"I have no idea..! That's something beyond my imagination..."**_

_**"I don't care what you did. I will destroy you nevertheless."**_

Apocalypse changed his arm into a cannon and charged at Vegetto.

_**"DIE!"**_

He shot a really massive blast and thought it was the end.

Well, it was the end... of his madness!

_**"FINAL..."**_

_**"...KAMEHAMEHA!"**_

The ultimate blast smashed into Apocalypse with a gigantic explosion!

_**"What... is happening..? I can't... I won't be defeated... NOOOOO...!"**_

And just then Apocalypse... exploded with a deafening "BOOOOM!".

_**"Impossible... You have just KILLED Apocalypse! WOW!"**_

_**"The avatar of evil is finally gone! YESSSS!"**_

Everybody was happy and nobody saw how the stranger and the ill man disappeared – one teleported back to his future and the other simply ran away.

...Much later.

_**"Thanks very much for your help. I doubt we would stop Apocalypse without you..."**_

_**"It was an easy fight - you didn't see us fighting against Buu. THAT was hard."**_

_**"Guys, I wonder how you could get home..."**_

_**"Maybe Forge could help. Let's visit him. I want to go home as quick as possible."**_

_**"Yes, Bishop. We understand."**_

_**"So, goodbye, everybody."**_

_**"Live well."**_

_**"Bye! Take care."**_

Goku, Vegeta, Pan and Bishop disappeared...

...Later.

_**"Finally! We are HOME! Yuppie!"**_

_**"What a cool adventure, right?"**_

_**"I would like to forget it as soon as possible. Merging with Kakarot... Arrrgh..."**_

Goku smiled and slapped Vegeta's shoulder.

_**"Everything is over now. Relax!"**_

_**"Home sweet home..."**_

THE END.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is my second finished fanfic.

Somehow I think it is worse than the others...

I'd like to hope I'm wrong... :)

Sorry, if not.

Good luck and see ya next story!

SuperVegeta aka zigmas


End file.
